Moo Moo's Snoozity Snooze
Characters Present *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Daizy *Moo Moo the Magician Summary Wubbzy looks out his window and finds Moo Moo sleepwalking. Wubbzy and his friends try to wake Moo Moo up, but they find it isn't easy. Recap It is nighttime. Wubbzy looks out his window and makes a wish from a star to have great adventures. Then, Wubbzy notices Moo Moo the Magician walking by, muttering. He tries to say "hello" to Moo Moo, but Moo Moo doesn't answer because he is sleepwalking. Wubbzy tries to lead Moo Moo home, but Moo Moo makes him let go and starts walking the other way. Moo Moo starts casting crazy spells in his sleep. First he makes Daizy's flowerhouse disappear, leaving only Daizy and her bed (which was on the second floor) to fall down to the ground in surprise. Wubbzy tells her what's going on, so Daizy tries to sing her wake-up song, but it doesn't work. Next, Moo Moo casts a spell on Widget's alarm clock which sets it off and makes it fly around. Widget wakes up and comes outside to see what's going on. While Wubbzy explains, Moo Moo is casting spells in the background, bringing inanimate objects to life. Widget brings out her Tickle Tickle 3000 to tickle Moo Moo awake; however, Moo Moo doesn't even wake up from being tickled with a feather. Widget thinks her machine isn't working, so she presses the button rapidly which causes four arms with feathers to come out and tickle her, Wubbzy and Daizy! Walden walks up, turns off the machine, and asks what's so funny. Wubbzy replies that Moo Moo is "sleepity sleepwalking", to which Walden replies that it's not funny at all. Walden tries to lead Moo Moo home gently by the hand, but then Moo Moo casts another spell, making a small train appear underneath Walden and take him away fast! Moo Moo starts sleepwalking away again, so Widget gets everyone (except Walden, of course) in the Wubb-Mobile to go after him. Moo Moo heads into a body of water and starts to go down. Then, Widget, Wubbzy and Daizy see Moo Moo start to rise out of the water! Moo Moo is riding on a dolly dolphin which then takes him to the other side of the water. Widget activiates the Wubb-Boat so they can follow Moo Moo through the water. After crossing the water (and changing back into the Wubb-Mobile again), the Wubb-Mobile breaks down. Widget looks at it and sees that it has "a waterlogged wubbulator", so she tells Wubbzy and Daizy to follow Moo Moo while she fixes the Wubb Mobile. After they leave, Widget barely starts fixing the Wubb Mobile when the train carrying Walden bumps into her and carries her away, too! Common Elements Widget's Invention Widget says that the Tickle Tickle 3000 is supposed to tickle anyone awake. It looks like a box with a robot face and a single wheel at the bottom on which it travels. At the press of a button, a robot arm reaches out and tickles the targeted individual with a feather and it says “Coochie Coochie Coo”. The Wubb-Mobile Widget and her friends use the Wubb-Mobile to follow Moo Moo. Widget changes the Wubb Mobile into the Wubb-Boat in order to cross a large body of water. Post-Show Skit The song "Wake Up" is played.´ Name in other languages * Spanish (Spain): Mumu echa una cabezadita Trivia * This is the second time Widget is tickled. The first time was in "Magic Tricks". * This is the second time Wubbzy is tickled from Walden's Minute of Knowledge. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2008 Category:Wubbzy